


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eyeliner, M/M, Makeup, Norman Reedus Mating Rituals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polish Leedus Team, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smoking in bed, Topping from the Bottom, noir, sexy surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: When Andy mentioned that he liked a particular look from one of Norman's photo shoots - the one with theeyeliner- he certainly didn't expect Norman to deliver.And he certainly didn't expect the effect to be sospectacular.





	I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, sooo... [Charcoaleyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoaleyes/pseuds/charcoaleyes), [SorrowJunky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowJunky/pseuds/SorrowJunky), [Gilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven), and [Sheriff'sRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsRevolver/pseuds/SheriffsRevolver), as well as a few other people have brought it to my attention that they would like to see a fic with Norman in an eyeliner... This one goes for you, guys! :D 
> 
> I have to say that brainstorming it with [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz) was a blast. She also betaed it for you, and kept an eye on me (and the boys ;) ). 
> 
> <3
> 
> This fic is also my attempt at writing some noir erotica, though I have to say I'm not sure if I succeeded. Regardless, enjoy ten pages of porn! <3

It was late when they stumbled into Norman’s house, so it was dark - the interior illuminated only by the occasional lightning bolt from outside - but Norman didn’t bother with lights. Andy was grateful for that - after a long Talking Dead session, his eyes were done with bright light bulbs glaring right into his face. Besides, they had spent a few hours in Nic & Norman’s, which had put him into a lazy, quiet mood. Watching TV didn’t really appeal to them at this hour, and because they weren’t really keen on doing much besides relaxing, they walked on through the quiet house, going directly to Norman’s bedroom.

Once inside, Norman turned on the bedside table lamps - they were small and they gave off warm, dim light that brightened the room just enough to keep him and Andy from bumping into things.   
“Alright, who gets the first shower?” Norman asked, eyeing Andy. The Brit just groaned and flopped down on the bed dramatically, stretching his arms above his head and toeing off his shoes.   
“You go, I’m knackered.” Andy sighed and folded his hands under his head, making himself comfortable. Norman stared at him for a moment, brain getting stuck on just how good Andy looked in that moment. Lean but still muscled, wrapped up in a very nice, navy-blue suit, laid out on Norman’s charcoal bed covers. His profile was illuminated by the soft light, Andy’s curls smashed between his head and his hands, and his ironed pants creasing where they rode up as he stretched his legs.

“All right,” Norman replied and put his phone on the dresser. He cast one last glance over Andy, thinking briefly about pressing a kiss to that bearded cheek, before he shook his head and went to the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door.

Andy turned his head to the side, watching Norman disappear behind the wall between the bathroom and the bedroom. He could hear the rustle of clothes when Norman undressed and the sound of the shower when he let the water pour. It almost drowned out the pitter-patter of the rain falling outside.

Andy sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the day they’ve had. It had been mostly lazy, hours crawling by at a snail’s pace, until they had entered the studio and had been greeted by their fans. From then on, time had turned into a bit of a blur, until they had landed in Nic & Norman’s, talking and eating. They had drunk some, too, but it had all faded to a pleasant buzz by now, and Andy wasn’t even concerned about being hungover tomorrow. He was just a bit tired, so lying on Norman’s bed and listening to the storm outside - and the shower _inside_ \- was definitely something he was enjoying. Especially when he could hear the water in the shower hitting tiles in an uneven manner, suggesting Norman’s body moving underneath the spray.

Norman took longer than usual, and Andy was slowly drifting off in the half-darkness around him, when the water was finally turned off. Silence fell in the room, disturbed only by distant thunders, and Andy looked longingly at the bathroom.

His thoughts went unbidden to the images of Norman that he had seen already - Norman under the spray of water that sloshed down his shoulders and trickled along his spine. Norman soaping up, running his hands over his own body to get rid of the grime and dust after a day of filming, making Andy’s own hands twitch in need to reach out and help. Norman towelling off, soft material sliding along his skin and raising goosebumps, prompting Andy to lick his lips in a mockery of what he wanted to do to all the flesh in front of him.

“Norm?” He asked when five minutes went by without any sign of life from Norman. There was a quiet grunt, before Norman answered.   
“Gimme a minute,” his voice was deep, but the words sounded as if they were squeezed out through gritted teeth. Andy was instantly curious, so he got up and went to investigate, suddenly not so tired anymore.

The bright light inside the bathroom glared right into his eyes as soon as he stepped in, and he winced, squinting. Norman was standing in front of him, his back to Andy, naked save for a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He was leaning over his sink and staring into the mirror hanging above it. The smell of cigarettes was hanging thickly in the air around him, and Andy inhaled deeply. He had a ridiculous wish that it would settle on him - cling to his skin until it could be licked off by Norman’s tongue.

Andy’s eyes darted to the mess of long, dark hair, flowing down in gentle waves at the back of Norman’s head. It was always so fluffy and untamed after it got wet. Norman usually complained about it, but Andy loved it. Especially when it curled at the end, much like it did now, where it rested against Norman’s slightly raised shoulder.

And this was the precise moment when Andy’s mind registered what Norman was holding in his hand - a little, black pencil, one end of it smeared and smudged up, blunt at the very tip. His gaze met Norman’s in the mirror. He was watching Andy calmly through their reflections, a lit cigarette caught between his teeth. Andy swallowed hard when he spotted that Norman’s eyes were lined with black, the contour of them made sharper by the obsidian edge that was only half-made on the left side.

As Andy watched, Norman took a long drag of his cigarette and brought the eyeliner to his left eye. Exhaling the smoke, he swiped it from the middle to the corner of his eyelid, finishing the masterpiece. The move was so effortless, so _easy,_ Andy’s knees went weak. He didn’t even know why it got to him so much, but the picture of Norman’s traced eyes - the black edge sitting in a startling contrast to the whites - sent all his blood rushing south. He stood there by the entrance, rooted to the spot, and watched as Norman finished up his makeup by adding a small amount of dark-blue eyeshadow to the mix.

Andy didn’t even know he _owned_ eyeshadow, and for some strange reason, that thought settled like a cup of hot chocolate deep in his belly.

When Norman’s eyes fixed back on his in the mirror, Andy almost whimpered. It was a stare of a pharaoh - kohl-amplified authority and confidence, with heat thrown into the mix for good measure. It was designed to make Andy fall to his knees in worship.

He would, if it hadn’t been for his brain getting stuck on the image in front of him and refusing to keep tabs on the rest of his body.

“Why?” Andy managed to ask shakily, still staring at Norman’s reflection. He got a cocky smirk in reply, before Norman took another long inhale and puffed out the smoke, his brows creasing in a thoughtful frown.   
“We talked about my ballerina session, right?” He asked and Andy nodded. They had talked about it. The topic had come up back in the restaurant, over nachos, burgers, and cocktails… Andy hadn’t thought much about it back then - it wasn’t the first time he had had that particular photo shoot on his mind, after all.

Norman went on. “You said you wanted to see me in an eyeliner one day...” he trailed off and turned around, looking at Andy, and -

Oh.

_Fuck._

Like _this_ , without the barrier of the mirror acting as a screen between them, Andy couldn’t focus on anything else _but_ Norman’s eyes. Lined black, practically sparkling with mischief as Norman walked towards him… This time Andy braced himself with one hand against the door frame at his side, not trusting his legs anymore. Norman was gorgeous, all muscles and strength, long hair touching his bare shoulders. Andy wanted to reach out and thread his fingers through it, tilt Norman’s head back and let those eyes catch some more light. _Plunge his tongue between those lips and make Norman moan and shake apart in his arms..._

He didn’t.

He was still rooted to the spot, brain short-circuiting when Norman finished his cigarette and blew the smoke at him, close enough to make Andy dizzy. Or maybe it was because of all the blood rushing to his cock? Andy couldn’t tell, and he didn’t particularly care. He watched, as Norman twisted around and flicked the cigarette into the sink. It landed with a quiet hissing sound and Andy, fought the urge to groan. Even more so, when he felt one of Norman’s hands trailing up his chest. It was hot even through the material of his shirt, the heat of it spreading and warming up his whole body, and Andy stifled a moan that tried to break free. Norman must have noticed the struggle, because he smirked and pushed forward, forcing Andy’s hand to slip from the door frame.

He stumbled a bit when Norman walked him backwards to the bed, shoved him down on it and waited till Andy scooted higher. And then, Norman snatched a spare pack of cigarettes from the bedside table and crawled over him, straddling Andy’s lap. He settled directly on Andy’s hips, sat up and wriggled in place, making himself comfortable. The heat of his body, even through Andy’s dress pants and underwear, was enough to make Andy moan and arch up. His hands settled on Norman’s thighs and he slid them up, fingertips slipping under the towel still wrapped tightly around Norman’s hips. The skin there was delicate, and Andy ran his nails over it, earning a shiver that rocked Norman’s whole frame.

Looking up, Andy could see those smoky-hot, dark-edged eyes staring at him, and it caused his hands to tighten on Norman’s legs, fingernails digging into the soft skin. Norman just straightened up and took a cigarette out of his pack. He lit it and threw the pack to the side, right next to Andy’s shoulder. The Brit barely registered it - he was too focused on admiring Norman’s broad shoulders and narrow hips, that body which formed a perfect triangle towering over Andy.

Norman took a deep inhale and tilted his head back, letting the smoke out slowly. Andy watched his throat, the offered expanse of sensitive skin begging to be licked and kissed, but he stayed where he was. He brought his hands to Norman’s chest instead, tracing the muscles, disrupting the shadows painted by the soft glow of the lamps. Norman’s head fell back with a sigh when Andy’s hands skimmed over the edge of the towel, and he shivered when Andy tugged it free and pulled the soft material away.

“Jesus…” Andy murmured, eyes fixed on Norman’s groin. The towel fell and pooled on Andy’s thighs, framing Norman’s hips in a very enticing way. It showcased the deep V of his muscles, making Andy want to lean forward and drag his tongue all over it, dip the tip into the groove and follow the line, until he could tuck his nose into that nest of dark blond curls. He would take Norman’s half-hard cock into his mouth then, suck it in slowly, until Norman was writhing on his lap -

His eyes reluctantly traveled back up, gaze sliding lazily over the expanse of pale skin, reaching Norman’s tattoos. Andy licked his lips, thinking about mouthing the intricate lettering of ‘Norman’ and sucking over ‘Lemmy’... _and about_ _biting into that x just over his collarbone._

Andy wrapped his fingers around one corner of the towel and tugged slowly. The material slid away and he let it fall to the floor with a quiet rustle. Shifting his gaze back up, Andy found Norman’s laser-sharp eyes boring holes into him, the cigarette tucked between his lips. Norman inhaled, the tip sizzled, and the sound sent an electric shiver traveling down Andy’s spine. He could feel himself getting hard. Norman could feel it, too - he rocked his hips a little, grinding his ass against Andy’s still clothed cock.

“Normy…” And breathed out, palms sliding up Norman’s sides, up over his ribs, and back down, until they got to his waist. Norman just hummed at that, his own hands coming to Andy’s collar, undoing the tie. He tugged it away slowly, throwing it to the side carelessly, before he started on the buttons of Andy’s shirt.

“Sweetheart,” Andy muttered, looking up and admiring Norman’s dark-lined eyes. They were beautiful, the contrast between the whites and the jet-black eyeliner even more prominent in the ambient light around them. It made him look mysterious, _dangerous_ even, something that shot straight to Andy’s dick. He shifted under Norman’s weight, trying to show him without words to hurry up.

But Norman couldn’t be rushed. He popped button after button, slowly, methodically, taking his time and driving Andy mad with anticipation. He carefully avoided touching the revealed skin, going for the next button instead, until he had them all undone. Just as Andy thought the would melt from all the heat coursing through his veins, Norman slipped the last button free.

“Darling…” Andy whispered with a sigh, when Norman’s broad hands splayed over his abdomen. They moved to Andy’s ribs just to push the shirt and the blazer to the side, before Norman dragged them all the way from And’s waist to his collarbones. He followed the same path in reverse, nails scratching lightly at the delicate skin, digging into the recently-earned almost-six-pack. Andy moaned at that and Norman smirked, leaning down. He took the cigarette from his lips, reached over to the bedside table to flick it off into the ashtray, before he dove down to capture Andy’s lips.

Andy groaned and let Norman lick into his mouth, the wet slide of his tongue making his heart beat faster. Norman tasted like smoke and whiskey he had drunk earlier at the restaurant, a heady mix that bowed Andy’s spine. He almost whined when Norman pulled away, but there was that smirk again, and Norman’s eyes were still smudged with black, and Andy bit down on the noise that wanted to escape him.

Norman brought the cigarette closer to his face and slid it between Andy’s lips, before he shifted and ducked his head down, attaching himself to Andy’s neck. He nibbled and licked at the skin, pushing his tongue into every hollow he could find and driving Andy mad. Every swipe of that tongue, every gentle bite vibrated through Andy’s body like a mad echo, his hips twitching under Norman’s weight. It was too much and not enough all at once - the oral assault that Norman carried out on his skin was lighting up his nerve endings and shooting hot spikes of arousal into every direction in his body. He needed to move, to buck up and rub his hard length against that wonderful ass resting on his lap, but Norman’s body kept him immobile and pressed securely down into the mattress.

And then, Norman’s hands found his nipples and thumbed over them, rubbing the delicate buds, until Andy had to grab the cigarette and take it away from his mouth in fear of swallowing it whole.   
“Norman…” he sighed, and Norman pulled away. He took out another smoke and leaned over Andy’s hand, bringing the tips together and sucking on his own stick, lighting it from Andy’s still burning stub. Andy’s throat went dry when Norman sat back up again and looked down at him, a fresh cigarette held firmly between his lips.   
“Christ.” Andy quickly took one last drag of his own cigarette, before he reached out and threw it into the ashtray, his stare never leaving Norman.

He watched, transfixed, as Norman jammed one hand under the pillow and produced a bottle of lube. Just the sight of the little bottle was enough to make Andy’s hands twitch in anticipation. Norman poured some on the fingers of his left hand and reached behind, body arching back. With him still seated firmly on his lap, Andy couldn’t really see what he was doing, but he had a pretty good idea where those fingers disappeared. That thought caused an electric current to run through him. It pooled at the base of his spine, and Andy moaned, pushing his hips up and grinding his clothed erection into Norman’s ass. That move must have shifted the fingers inside him and Norman took the cigarette out of his mouth, eyes wide.

His arm flexed and lips parted on a gasp, and Andy bucked up again, drawing a sweet, little moan out of him. Norman took his fingers out and brought his hand forward. It hovered over Andy’s abdomen and Andy had never wanted anything more than for Norman to touch him with that slick hand. He arched up as much as he could, thankfully enough to make Norman’s slippery fingers brush over his skin. Andy took in a sharp breath, eyes fixed on the slick digits. They shimmered in the low glow of the light around them as they skittered down, following the trail of hair Andy had on his belly. They paused just before they reached the waistband of his pants.

“Please,” Andy breathed out, barely audible. The hand stopped its descent, fingernails dragging through the fine hair covering the sensitive skin. Every wet scrape wound Andy’s muscles tighter and tighter, inevitably bringing him to the point when he would snap finally. He only hoped he wouldn’t come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

And then, Norman was raising up on his knees, unbuckling Andy’s belt and opening his zipper, the sound obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet room. Andy bit his lip when the lube smeared over the front of his trousers, staining the material an even darker blue. Norman slid one hand into his underwear and wrapped it around his cock. He drew it out, gave it a few squeezes, tight enough to make Andy’s toes curl, and shifted forward.

Andy couldn’t really stop the long, guttural groan that tore out of him when Norman positioned himself over his length finally and carefully sat down. Andy’s cock sank inside him in one, torturously slow motion, and Norman choked down on a moan. He threw his head back and ground his hips into Andy’s lap, making Andy squeeze his eyes shut and his hands claw at Norman’s thighs.

He was hot like fire, clenching around Andy’s dick in little pulses, muscles fluttering around him as Andy tried to remember how to breathe. The scorching heat of Norman’s body transferred to his own, poured right into his spine and set it ablaze like molten lava touching a root of a tree.

“God!” Andy huffed out, his throat barely working. He looked down to where they were connected - Norman’s legs bracketing his hips were almost white in comparison to the pants Andy still had on. He took another deep breath and exhaled, eyes dragging over Norman’s very stiff, very leaking cock. He wanted to touch it, but he didn’t trust himself not to come the second he wrapped his palm around the hot hardness.   
“Relax, babe,” Norman gruffed out and took another long drag from his cigarette, before he started to move.

Little circles, a bit up, back down, some more circles. The slow grinding fried Andy’s brain in record time - he had to move, rock forward, _fuck into that tight heat,_ do _something,_ before he lost his damn _mind._ Finally tearing his gaze away from Norman’s erection, he looked up, only to be met with Norman’s smoldering gaze and a cloud of smoke puffed out over their heads.

Norman started to move a bit more - the pace was still lazy, too slow to get them off, but fast enough to make Andy tremble. His muscles twitched and spasmed, and he curled forward and sat up on a particularly wicked grind.

Andy threw one hand back to prop himself on the mattress and leaned close to Norman’s chest. His mouth automatically went to the nearest patch of Norman’s skin. He hummed when he felt one of Norman’s hands threading through his curls, tugging at them and scraping his nails over the nape of his neck. Andy sucked and licked at Norman’s collarbones, traced the muscles with his tongue, and scraped his teeth over every soft spot he could find. He smiled when Norman shivered above him and sped up his bucking hips.

After a few moments of this, Andy was delirious enough to change the game a bit, so he straightened up and wrapped both arms around Norman’s back.   
“Come here,” he rasped out, voice low and scratchy, before he tugged them both down. He kept Norman close to him, ignoring how Norman’s hands scrambled for purchase on the pillows, one of them a lot more careful because it was still holding that damn cigarette.

Lying like this, on his back with Norman bend over him, their chests practically touching, Andy had more space to move his hips. He brought his knees up for leverage and thrust experimentally. Norman whimpered and Andy grinned, repeating the motion.   
“Fuck!” Norman snarled right into his ear and Andy was done going slow. Planting both feet firmly on the mattress, he started to thrust up, quickly increasing the pace, until they were both moaning and shaking.

Andy’s hands started to slip a little on Norman’s sweaty back, but that only made him hold on tighter. He dug his nails into Norman’s spine, earning himself a low and dangerous growl. Norman’s hips started to rock in time with his own, shoving back and kicking up the rhythm.

“Norman. Norm. _Normy…”_ Andy trailed off with a moan, hands shooting to Norman’s hair and fisting in it. He tugged his head back and Norman pulled away, gazing down at him. The eyeliner around his eyes had smudged a bit at the corners, the almost-perfect line getting shady and stretched out.

Andy wanted to _ruin it._

He slowed his thrusts, the sudden change of proceedings leaving Norman bucking up in frustration a few times, before he paused, too. Andy brought one hand tentatively to his face. With his thumb, he touched one corner of Norman’s eye gently and dragged it carefully outwards, the very tip of the pad of his finger catching the dark edge. He drew his thumb away, leaving a perfectly indecent smear of blackness just under Norman’s left eyebrow.

Norman’s eyes were boring into him, and suddenly, he moved again, an aborted jerk of his hips that plunged Andy’s cock deep into his scorching body. It brought forth a high-pitched noise Andy would be mortified of, had he still had any working brain cells. Norman kept moving after that, rearing back and taking as much of Andy as he could, before he bucked forward again. Andy’s back arched and his head flew back, eyes closing. Norman used the occasion presented to him and dove down, licking a long stripe up Andy’s neck, before he sunk his teeth in the meat of his shoulder.   
“Fuck!” Andy nearly shouted, the quick, tight bite making him jerk helplessly as he spilled inside Norman.

Pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave and he shook and groaned his way through it, his vision whitening out and ears filling with his own heartbeat. Norman kept moving for a moment, something Andy was only dimly aware of, before he felt a very hot, very wet splash of come on his stomach. Norman jerked and stilled on top of him, before he went boneless, covering Andy like the world’s heaviest blanket. Not that he minded, it was actually pretty comfortable like this. Slightly twitching with aftershocks still coursing through his body, Andy let himself melt down into the mattress.

The world filtered back to him slowly - trickled in with Norman’s panting breaths and a broad hand playing with the mess on his own skin.

Andy opened his eyes only when he felt Norman heave himself up. A brief thought of him getting up and going to the bathroom to clean himself a bit ran through Andy’s mind, but the weight on his lap stayed where it was. And so, Andy’s eyes fluttered open lazily, focusing on Norman’s satisfied gaze, the eyeliner completely ruined by now. He was sitting atop Andy’s hips, a fresh cigarette pinched between his fingers, and a small smile gracing his lips.

Andy was about to open his mind and say something… probably something completely sappy, because he was always a mush of emotions after a good tumble in the sheets, but Norman’s smile morphed into a smirk and -  
“Aaaah!” Andy whimpered, curling up. Norman had tensed his muscles, which in turn squeezed Andy’s softening cock that was still buried deep inside his ass, and Andy’s body didn’t know what to do with the white-hot jolt that went through it. Seeing his reaction, Norman shifted minutely on top of him, and Andy’s hands shot to his hips, fingers clawing at the delicate skin.

“Jesus, stop that!” He wheezed and Norman grinned, but stilled all the same. He just sat there, looking down at Andy, smoking his cigarette and smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Andy rolled his eyes and reached up with one, shaky hand. He snatched the cigarette from Norman’s mouth and brought it to his own lips. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the smoke, letting it burn through his lungs. Norman’s gaze following his every move inspired him to tilt his head back when he puffed the smoke out, baring his throat.

Norman’s fingers were instantly touching the sensitive skin, tracing the teeth marks and little bruises he had left there, and Andy shivered. He took one more drag, before he gave the cigarette back to Norman.

“If I knew it would be so hot, I would have booked you a dress-up session a long time ago,” Andy muttered conversationally, eyes falling down, hands traveling over Norman’s sides.   
“You know… I have one coming up in a week or so,” Norman said, reaching over to the nightstand and stubbing out the cigarette. He looked back at Andy. “You can come, maybe you’ll convince the camera guy that a little makeup would be nice?” He asked with a smile and Andy raised one eyebrow at him.

“You mean, you want me to watch you making sweet eyes at the photographer for an hour, and suffer at the sidelines?” Andy asked back, frowning. Norman eyed him.   
“Man, you jealous again?” He waited a few beats, but when all Andy did was to look away, he barked out a laugh. “You _are!”_ Norman crowed. “Oh my _god!_ Andy! I thought we were done with this after Jeff!” He guffawed and climbed off him. Andy’s soft cock slipped from him and the Brit shivered, feeling instantly cold. In the meantime, Norman crawled to the side and stretched next to Andy, facing him. He let his eyes rake over Andy’s half-turned profile, taking in the lightly-pink hue just above Andy’s beautiful beard.

“Are you _blushing_ right now?” Norman asked, voice full of mischief, and Andy scoffed. He started to get up, a quietly mumbled ‘never mind’ barely audible over the rustling of the bedsheets. He was sweaty, the suit was clinging to his damp skin, and he smelled of sex and cigarettes. He thought about a shower, or a bath, but before he could get out of bed, Norman caught his arm.

“The hell do you think you’re going?” The gruffy voice asked and Andy was pulled back down. He landed on the mattress with a quiet _ompf,_ the breath knocked out of him with the force of the impact. He turned his head to the side to ask Norman what the hell he was thinking, pulling him down like some sort of a caveman, but he was interrupted by Norman’s lips crushing his.

Andy moaned into the kiss, one hand automatically coming up to cup Norman’s face and try to slow him down a bit, but Norman would have none of it. He kissed like he fucked - quick and hard, demanding and not giving Andy a second to breathe.

When they finally broke apart, Norman gulped in a few huge breaths that fanned over Andy’s face and tickled his skin.   
“I like you being jealous,” Norman panted, hands coming up to curl around Andy’s bearded jaw. “It’s hot as hell and makes me want to rub myself all over you, just so everyone knows the feeling’s mutual.”

Andy could feel his head getting pleasantly dizzy with the images swimming through it.

Norman went on.   
“So yeah, I want you to come to the next session with me and eyefuck me the whole time they will be taking pictures,” he whispered, before he dove back down and kissed Andy again.

When Norman’s hand started to slowly migrate down Andy’s body, Andy batted it away playfully and got up, heading to the bathroom. They took a shower together and fell back into bed, too exhausted for a round two. But Andy still wrapped himself tightly around Norman’s back.

A week later, he went to that photo shoot with Norman. They even got two rounds just after they were done with taking pictures.


End file.
